User talk:Stellamusa101
Hello!! You can be my first administrator but please do that shiny thing for me!! Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 14:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Just get any sparkly background from google images! Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 14:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) What Are TGMAS? And will u fix ur signature there is no link in it Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 14:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Will you do the fanon module for me aswell? as mine's a fanon wiki!! :P Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 14:49, September 14, 2013 (UTC) then can you do the newsletter thing here then (Hope it works in this wiki)!! Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 14:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright, Can you please give me the links to all the mediawikis i need to use? Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 15:58, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:2062#3|Welcome! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BloomRocks! (talk) 19:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Farhah!! what do i need to put in the blog what should it name be??? Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 10:13, September 16, 2013 (UTC) You Online?? Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 10:06, September 18, 2013 (UTC) And now will you excuse me??? I put different text! why did you delete all the sections I made in it? next time do it and i will take your admin rights! Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 15:25, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright :) Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 11:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I wanted to ask is teenage dreams actually a drama? If so, please give me the link to it's episodes. I really wanna watch it! Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 15:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) hey 22:54, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Farhah!! I Just Found This Awesome Website Where You Can Sing Along With Everybody Even Victoria Justice!!! What A Chance!! Here It Is I Am Sure U Will Love It!! Queen Fairy (talk) 13:08, September 24, 2013 (UTC) why dont you talk to me???? 22:59, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello I would like to ask why I am removed from administrator rights in TGAMA?? I have made you an administrator in this wikia, and winx then why?Queen Fairy (talk) 07:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) But what edits do I have to make there then? Coz all the character pages are full??? Queen Fairy (talk) 07:52, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh well, It doesn't matter you don't have to make me anything. Queen Fairy (talk) 07:56, September 27, 2013 (UTC) You don't need to make me anything I might aswell just stay as a standard user Queen Fairy (talk) 08:09, September 27, 2013 (UTC) How did make u make tht background? I need one aswell can u tell me how? Queen Fairy (talk) 08:39, September 27, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean improper spelling?? Queen Fairy (talk) 08:46, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright, Can you give me the link so I can use "Proper spelling" and they make it for me Queen Fairy (talk) 08:54, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey You Online? Queen Fairy (talk) 08:43, September 28, 2013 (UTC) oooooh!! Who's Iqbal? Your crush? 09:54, November 1, 2013 (UTC)